


holes in the sky

by kagshina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagshina/pseuds/kagshina
Summary: “AHHHHHH,” Hinata yelps into the phone, trying to get his emotions in order. “He wants to hang out tomorrow! Tomorrow! That’s the day after today!”“Wow,” Kageyama deadpans. “You know your days.”“Kageyama,” Hinata whines. “I’m in a crisis.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 17
Kudos: 253





	holes in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slimeblocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeblocks/gifts).



> something short and sweet for a friend whom i love dearly <3 kenhina remains softest ship

As if the universe can sense Hinata’s mood, it starts to rain. 

Hinata thinks it’s just perfect, really, because his face is already wet with tears, so why not drench his clothes, too? He laughs, but it comes out all choked up and only makes him cry harder. He thanks the universe that he’s the only one waiting at the bus stop, and then, right on cue, he hears footsteps approaching from behind. 

He lifts his sleeve to his face and hurriedly wipes away the tears, not that it makes much of a difference. He doesn’t need to look in a mirror to know his face is red and blotchy. He’s always been an ugly crier according to Kageyama and his sister, and as much as he tells them they’re wrong, he knows they’re not. 

Hinata wraps his arms around himself, shivering, and chances a glance at the stranger now standing a few feet away from him. His eyes nearly fly out of his face when he realizes who it is. His hair is darker now, and longer, but the person next to him is unmistakably—

“Kenma?” He says, and his voice comes out sounding entirely not like his own, all stuffed up from crying.

Kenma jumps at the sound of his name, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. Hinata wants to laugh. He doesn’t see Kenma for two whole years, and the one time he runs into him, it’s in the pouring rain while he’s got tear stained cheeks. He must be quite the unfortunate sight right now.

“Shouyou,” Kenma says, blinking, like he thinks he might be seeing things. “Are you okay?”

This time, Hinata does laugh. “I got stuck in the rain,” he says, as if that answers everything. 

Kenma takes a few steps, closing the gap between them so that his umbrella is now covering both of them. 

“Thanks,” Hinata says, shivering. 

“Do you live far from here?” Kenma asks, worried eyes watching him.

“Ten minutes by bus,” Hinata answers. “It’s late.”

“I noticed.”

Hinata asks, “How have you been?” at the same time that Kenma says—

“Let me buy you a ride home.”

Hinata freezes, and then he’s shaking his head. “No, no, it’s okay. You don’t have to do that.”

“I know,” Kenma says. “I want to.” He pulls his phone out and then hands it to Hinata, who takes it cautiously. “Type your address in there.”

Hinata types his address into the box and then hands the phone back to Kenma, who taps at his screen a few times before telling him, “It’ll be here in two or three minutes.”

“Thanks,” Hinata finds himself saying for a second time. “You’re my hero.”

“Don’t mention it,” Kenma says, and then—“It’s good to see you.”

Hinata’s lip pulls up, and he supposes the universe isn’t entirely out to get him if Kenma’s standing next to him after two years of letting life get in the way. “It’s good to see you, too,” Hinata tells him. “I really like your hair. Black looks good on you.”

Kenma smiles, and it hits Hinata how much he’s missed it, how much he’s missed Kenma in general. “College looks good on you,” Kenma says, and to his absolute horror, Hinata starts crying again.

Kenma’s eyes go wide, and Hinata finds himself laughing, making a weird situation weirder. “Sorry,” he breaths, running the sleeves of his sweater over his face. “It’s been a day.”

“It’s okay,” Kenma says, like it really  _ is _ okay, and at that moment, it’s exactly what Hinata needs to hear. “Do you—“ Kenma gets cut off by a car pulling up then, and he glances at his phone and then to Hinata. “That’s your ride.”

Hinata can’t decide if he’s more grateful at the prospect of almost being home, or if he’s more disappointed at having to say goodbye to Kenma so soon. “Oh, uh—thanks again.”

“Don’t mention it,” Kenma says, and Hinata spends thirty seconds awkwardly standing there before he slips out from under the umbrella and hurries to the car.

“Bye, Kenma,” he calls over his shoulder as he opens the car door.

“See you around, Shouyou,” Kenma says, and Hinata thinks, the last time one of them said that was two years ago. 

The first thing Hinata does the next morning is call Kageyama, who picks up on the first ring, like he’d been expecting the call. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I missed your texts yesterday,” Kageyama says upon answering, concern reaching through the line. “I tried calling when I got out of practice.”

“I crashed early,” Hinata says, smiling to himself, because there’s something about talking to Kageyama that always manages to lift his mood. 

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asks, like he’s been fretting over it for the last twelve hours.

“Yeah,” Hinata says, and he means it. “I just needed to sleep it off, I guess.”

“Well, I meant what I said in my texts,” Kageyama tells him. “I’ll come down there and beat someone up for you.”

Hinata rolls his eyes, laughing into the phone. Kageyama, his ultimate rival, offering to beat someone up for him. College sure does change things. “I can beat people up myself, but thanks for the offer.”

“Are you sure?” Kageyama asks, and Hinata can just tell he’s smiling. “You’ll go in for a punch and they’ll just pick your tiny body up and toss you away.”

“Screw you, Bakageyama,” Hinata says through a laugh, briefly wondering when Kageyama’s comments attacking his height started to amuse him more than they offended him. 

“Be nice or I won’t offer to beat up your enemies.”

“Be nice and  _ I _ won’t have to be mean.” 

Kageyama lets out a sigh on the other end of the phone, and there’s a silence before he asks, “You’re really okay?”

“Yeah,” Hinata says, falling back against his pillows. “I really am.  _ Oh— _ you’ll never guess who I ran into yesterday on my way home.”

“You’re going to make me guess anyway, aren’t you?” Kageyama grunts.

“Obviously.” Hinata grins up at the ceiling, replaying his run in with Kenma over in his head. His hair was completely black now, reaching just past his shoulders. He looked...confident? Or rather, more comfortable in his own skin? 

“Uh, Yamaguchi?”

“Nope.”

“Oikawa?”

“Noooope.”

“Come on, dumbass Hinata. You know a million people, it’d be impossible to guess.”

“You’re just lazy,” Hinata accuses, but he hasn’t stopped grinning.

“You’re just stupid,” Kageyama says.

“You’re just a  _ bully!”  _

“Tell me or I’ll hang up,” Kageyama threatens, and Hinata caves, because he really wants to talk about it and Kageyama is bad at guessing games. 

“I ran into  _ Kenma.”  _

_ “Oh,”  _ Kageyama says, like that’s not what he’d been expecting. “You haven’t seen him for a while, right?”

Hinata lets out a humorless laugh. “Two years.”

“Dang,” Kageyama breaths. “How was that?”

“Weird,” Hinata answers honestly. “But also good. He saw me crying.” 

The line is silent for a moment, and Hinata can just picture Kageyama’s constipated expression on the other end of the phone. “That’s...awkward,” Kageyama finally says, and Hinata can’t resist the urge to crack up.

“Hey, are you laughing at me?!” Kageyama barks in response. “Here I am, being a supportive friend, and you’re making fun of me.”

_ “I’m not making fun of you,”  _ Hinata struggles to get out. 

“And people think  _ I’m _ the mean one,” Kageyama pouts.

“If only they knew the truth,” Hinata says, calming his laughter. He shifts up then, bringing his knees to his chest. “I was thinking about texting him.”

“You should,” Kageyama suggests. “If you want to.”

Hinata sighs. “I mean, I want to, but it’d be kind of weird, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know,” Kageyama admits, and hey, at least he’s honest. 

“What if he changed his number?” Hinata reasons.

“Then it’s like you never texted him in the first place,” Kageyama reasons back. “You might as well try, right?”

Hinata’s not sure when exactly Kageyama started giving good advice, only that it’s been a thing as of late and it’s seriously starting to get on Hinata’s nerves. “You’re not supposed to be so logical,” Hinata whines. 

“Just shut up and text him,” Kageyama says, and Hinaya can hear him moving around in the background. “Do it right now.”

“What?!” Hinata squeaks. “No way.” He was thinking maybe like, tonight, after he’s had a good day to ponder the different ways of saying “hey, thanks for last night!”

“Do it or I’ll text him all the weird selfies you send me,” Kageyama threatens. “I still have his number, too.”

“Kageyama!” Hinata gasps, horrified. “You wouldn’t.”

Only, he totally would.

“I’m opening the chat right now,” Kageyama warns, and Hinata lets out the world's biggest groan.

_ “This _ is why people think you’re the mean one.”

Kageyama ignores him in favor of asking, “Are you texting him?”

“Ughhhhhhh,” Hinata whines. “Fine. But I seriously hate you.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says. “You tell me that everytime we talk.”

Hinata sighs, pulling his phone from his ear and putting it on speaker so he can text Kenma. Against his will, might he add. Stupid Kageyama. “What should I say?”

“Whatever you want to say,” Kageyama says, which is not helpful, at all. Some best friend he is.

“Hey…Kenma,” Hinata reads aloud as he starts the text, only to backspace the message. “No, uhh…”

“What was wrong with Hey Kenma?” Kageyama asks, and Hinata just knows he’s about to be made fun of. “Isn’t that how you start a normal conversation?” 

“As if you would know,” Hinata throws back, pouting. 

“Hey, be nice to the guy who you send all your weird selfies to,” Kageyama warns. 

“Pffffft,” Hinata huffs, but he doesn’t make any further comments. 

“Hey Kenma,” he starts again, sticking with it this time. “It was good to see you. Thanks for…” Hinata trails off, deep in thought. Kageyama is silent on the other end of the phone, waiting for Hinata to finish. Because of course he’s not gonna offer any suggestions. 

Hinata starts typing again, this time without reading aloud to Kageyama, who stays patiently waiting. “Okay,” Hinata says after a moment. “I think I’ve got it.”

“What’s it say?” Kageyama asks, and Hinata has half a mind to tell him to  _ suck it, he doesn’t get to know,  _ but his need for feedback wins out. 

“Hey Kenma,” Hinata reads. “It was good to see you. Thanks for saving me from the rain. Let me repay you by taking you out for coffee?”

“So you want to see him again?” Kageyama asks, which isn’t the kind of feedback Hinata’s looking for.

“Tell me if that sounds good!” Hinata says instead of answering.

“That sounds good,” Kageyama tells him. “Did you send it?”

“I’m pressing send now.” And with that, he presses send and stares down at the little “delivered” below that’s making his chest all fluttery. “Gahhh, I’m so nervous. What if he reads it and doesn’t respond?”

“You’ll live,” Kageyama says, to which Hinata falls forward, laying with his stomach against the bed and head in his hands, elbows propped up.

“No, I’ll die, and you’ll have to make a big speech at my funeral about how this is all your fault because you made me text Kenma,” Hinata says, because being dramatic is the best way to keep his nerves at bay. 

“Sooo,” Kageyama draws out. “You want to see him again?” 

_ Duh,  _ Hinata thinks, but doesn’t say. It’s not like he wanted to lose touch with Kenma. Life got crazy when he started college. Between adjusting to a new team and staying on top of his schoolwork, Hinata had his hands full. And it’s not like Kenma had reached out to him, either. It was a two way street.

So what if they lost touch shortly after Hinata kissed Kenma? It’s not like Hinata still thought about that or anything! Nope. Definitely not. It was like, not a big deal at all. It totally didn’t hurt when Kenma never texted him to hang out after that. Hinata totally doesn’t regret not taking a chance and texting first after that. 

“....Yeah, is that lame?” Hinata asks weakly.

“Why would that be lame?” Kageyama reassures. “You guys were friends. It’s normal to miss him.”

“Arrrraghhhhhhh,” Hinata groans. “Okaaaaay.” He lets out a dramatic sigh, about to turn speakerphone off when a text flashes across his screen. A text from Kenma! 

Before he can think about, Hinata flings his phone off the bed, and then he jumps up to pick it up because he’s still on the phone with Kageyama and he shouldn’t be throwing his phone in the first place.

“What was that?” He hears Kageyama ask from the floor, a hint of concern in his voice.

“Noooothinggg,” Hinata says. “I totally didn’t throw my phone because Kenma texted me back.”

“ _ Stupid,” _ Kageyama hisses. “Are you still sixteen?! It’s just a text.”

Hinata makes a face and sticks his tongue out, even though Kageyama’s not there to see. It’s the thought that counts. “Blehhh,  _ you’re _ stupid.” 

“Read the text, dumbass.”

Reluctantly, Hinata goes to his messages, opening the text from Kenma before he can decide throwing his phone for a second time sounds like a good idea. He lets out a breath before reading the text aloud. “Hey Shouyou. Anytime. Did you get home okay? Coffee sounds good. Smiley face. Are you free tomorrow?” 

“AHHHHHH,” Hinata yelps into the phone, trying to get his emotions in order. “He wants to hang out tomorrow! Tomorrow! That’s the day after today!”

“Wow,” Kageyama deadpans. “You know your days.”

_ “Kageyama,”  _ Hinata whines. “I’m in a  _ crisis.”  _

“I know,” Kageyama says without sympathy. “You’ll be fine. I have to get ready for class.”

“You’re leaving me?!” Hinata squeaks, because he needs emotional support in these difficult times! 

“Tell me how it goes,” Kageyama says, and then he hangs up without a goodbye, probably sensing that Hinata was seconds away from begging him to get ready for class  _ while _ talking to Hinata.

“Stupid Kageyama,” Hinata grumbles, staring angrily at his phone before he’s forced to confront Kenma’s message with a response. It takes him a solid ten minutes, but eventually, he successfully presses send and calls his work done.

**Hinata** → Kenma:

_ Yeah, I made it home okay! :D I’m free tomorrow!!! Does 12 work?? :] _

Kenma’s response is immediate. 

**Kenma** → Hinata

_ Sounds good. I’ll meet you at the address you put in my phone. _

Hinata is a nervous wreck by the time 11:50am rolls around the next day. He’s waiting outside, trying to brace himself for Kenma’s arrival. He’s never been nervous around Kenma! Their friendship has always come naturally to him, and he hates this feeling that keeps getting caught in his stomach. 

It’s just Kenma, he keeps reminding himself, but those thoughts are always followed up by the fact that they haven’t seen each other in two years! Not counting the bus stop incident, of course. Kenma could be a totally different person! Hinata’s definitely changed a lot. What if they don’t get along anymore?  _ What if Kenma hates him? _

Fortunately, he doesn’t get a chance to sit with that thought because he hears, “Shouyou?” and it snaps him out of his mind and places him back in reality. And in reality, Kenma is standing right in front of him! And he’s wearing black skinny jeans and a black hoodie and he has black hair and wow! 

“Do you like the color black?” Hinata asks without thinking, and he doesn’t have a chance to regret it because Kenma’s lips are pulling up into a smile and it hits him how much he’s missed Kenma’s smile, and just... _ Kenma.  _

“Not really,” Kenma says. “Why do you ask?”

Hinata grins, letting out an easy laugh, the stress he’d felt moments ago long gone. “Thanks for meeting me here,” Hinata says.

“No problem,” Kenma says back. “Where do you want to go for coffee?” 

“There’s a place a block from here! It’s super cool!” Hinata boasts, and with that, he’s leading the way. They fall into step, and the conversation comes easily, like it’s been two weeks, and not two years. 

“How are you liking college?” Kenma asks.

“I love it!” Hinata exclaims, before adding, “Well, most of the time. Some of my classes are really hard. But there’s so many cool people and my team is really good.”

Kenma nods. “I know. I watch your matches.”

Hinata’s mouth falls open. “You do?”

The look Kenma gives him is nothing short of  _ soft _ and Hinata melts under it. “Of course. You’ve gotten really good.”

Hinata beams. “Yeah? You think so?”

“I know so,” Kenma says with a quiet laugh, and it takes Hinata all of five seconds to realize he’s screwed. 

They get their coffee to go and Hinata takes Kenma around the campus, becoming his personal tour guide. He points out all the important buildings, where he takes his classes, where he spends his free time, where he practices. Kenma listens the entire time, never looking bored or uninterested. 

“Can I see your room?” Kenma asks when the tour comes to an end, and Hinata is grateful he’d cleaned up for this exact possibility.

“Sure!” He says, leading Kenma back to the dorms, where they met up. 

And that’s how they end up in the middle of Hinata’s bed, tossing a volleyball back and forth. “Do you like your roommate?” Kenma asks curiously. 

“Yeah!” Hinata answers quickly. “He’s usually only home in the evening. We both stay pretty busy.”

“That’s nice,” Kenma says, looking down at the volleyball in his hands before a smile takes over his face. “Do you want to play?” He asks suddenly, and Hinata’s eyes go wide.

_ Volleyball with Kenma?  _ Of course he wants to play! He’d never say no to extra practice, but that goes double when Kenma’s the one asking. “Are you serious?” Hinata asks, because he doesn’t want to get excited too soon.

“Yeah,” Kenma says easily. “I miss playing.” He pauses before adding, “And I miss playing with you.”

Hinata feels his eyes widen the slightest bit more, and he doesn’t miss the way his chest is getting all fluttery because  _ Kenma missed playing with him.  _ “I missed playing with you, too,” Hinata breaths, smile brighter than the sun.

“What’s it like having such a big following?” Hinata asks, receiving the ball and hitting it back to Kenma’s side of the net. After an hour of Kenma setting for Hinata, they somehow ended up receiving back and forth, falling into easy conversation.

“Kinda weird,” Kenma says honestly. “I’m really grateful that I can do what makes me happy and other people like it.” Kenma hits the ball back. “Like you and volleyball.”

A goofy smile takes control of Hinata’s face. “So we’re both doing what makes us happy.”

“Yeah,” Kenma says, and he’s smiling, too. “There is one thing that I regret though.” Kenma hits the ball back to him, and Hinata almost misses it, laser focused on Kenma’s expression, the way it’s fallen and gone all serious.

“What’s that?” Hinata asks, hitting the ball back, his chest pounding faster than normal, and it has nothing to do with playing volleyball. 

“I regret losing touch with you,” Kenma says, missing the ball in favor of catching Hinata’s eye. 

Hinata vaguely registers the volleyball bouncing into the grass, but mostly, he’s caught in Kenma’s gaze, his brain saying a hundred things but his mouth saying none of them. Finally, he manages to rush out, “I’m sorry I kissed you.”

Kenma’s eyes go wide, and Hinata keeps going before he can chicken out. “I didn’t mean to make things awkward, and I’m sorry I never texted you afterwards. I got all weird and in my head about it and I’ve missed you so much.” He lets out a sigh, feeling like a weight has been taken off his shoulders. Kenma’s still staring at him, wordless, and Hinata’s scared as hell but he doesn’t regret saying what he’s wanted to say for so long. 

“Don’t apologize for kissing me,” Kenma says, and Hinata wants to argue, but apparently Kenma’s not done. “Because...I wanted you to. So don’t apologize.”

Hinata feels the wheels turning in his head as he processes what Kenma’s telling him. “You wanted me to kiss you?” He echos back, unsure.

Kenma nods. “And then you did and I...I got scared. Because I really liked you. And I was going through a lot and I was worried about dragging you into my stuff and I just thought maybe it’d be easier if we didn’t.” Kenma crosses the net, so that he’s standing a few feet away from Hinata. “I didn’t mean to cut you out for two years,” Kenma says, and he sounds all kinds of broken up about it. “I thought I’d just give us some space but the longer I waited the harder it got and you didn’t text me either and I got all in my head about it, too.”

Hinata thinks that’s probably the most Kenma’s ever said at once, and he’s so happy that he doesn’t even think when he jumps forward, wrapping his arms around Kenma. “We’re pretty stupid, aren’t we?” He laughs, resting his head on Kenma’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we are,” Kenma agrees, hugging back. 

“I’m so glad I ran into you,” Hinata says before pulling away, a smile plastered to his face. 

Kenma smiles, and Hinata refuses to wait another two years until he sees that smile again. “About that...I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Kenma says, shifting like he’s uncomfortable. “I’ve never seen you cry before.”

“I hate crying,” Hinata admits. “I was just having a really bad day.” He grabs Kenma’s hand and pulls them to the grass, so they can sit. “I got into an argument with a teammate and I failed a test I spent forever studying for and Kageyama was busy all day so I was feeling kind of lonely.” Hinata crosses his legs, casting his eyes downward. “I know it sounds stupid.”

“No,” Kenma says, placing a hand on Hinata’s knee and making him look up. “That’s not stupid at all.” 

“Thanks,” Hinata says weakly, not used to being comforted. He’s usually the one comforting people, not the other way around. “Maybe the bus being late was the universe,” Hinata adds with a laugh, because otherwise their chance encounter would be nonexistent. 

“The universe saw what idiots we were being and decided to help us out,” Kenma says, removing his hand from Hinata’s knee. 

Hinata pretends he doesn’t miss the pressure. “And now you’ll never get rid of me.”

Kenma grabs the volleyball that’s sitting next to him, spinning it absently in his hands. “Good, I don’t want to get rid of you.” 

“Good,” Hinata echos back, and then, with a frown, he says, “We should probably head back. I have class in an hour.” 

The walk back to the dorms isn’t long enough, and when the time comes Hinata finds he’s not ready to say goodbye. If only he was an A+ student that could get away with skipping class. 

“When can I see you again?” Hinaya asks, rocking back and forth between his feet.

“Are you busy Saturday?” Kenma asks back, and Hinata lights up, because that’s only two days away. 

“I have practice but nothing else,” Hinata says.

“You can come over,” Kenma offers. “And then maybe we can watch a movie or something...if you want.”

Hinata nods, fully aware that the excitement is evident in his expression. “I’d like that a lot.”

“Kuroo will be happy to see you,” Kenma tells him.

“Kuroo!” Hinata exclaims. “I miss him. I miss everyone from Nekoma.” 

“Me too,” Kenma says, and then comes the goodbye that Hinata wishes didn’t have to come. “I’ll see you Saturday. I’ll text you my address.” 

“I’ll just text you in general,” Hinata says back, and when Kenma laughs, Hinata’s not sure how he went two whole years without that sound in his life.

_ “I’m screwed,” _ Hinata greets when Kageyama answers the phone later that night. He’s been texting Kenma all day, and he can’t stop thinking about the way Kenma’s hand felt on his knee, or the way Kenma’s lips felt on his two years ago.

Kageyama indulges him, bless his soul. “Why are you screwed?”

“Because I  _ like _ Kenma! Still!” Hinata huffs, dramatic as always. 

“Oh,” Kageyama says, and then, after a few moments of silence, “So you still have feelings for him?”

“I just wanted to be his friend again,” Hinata groans. “I don’t want to mess things up again by getting feelings involved.”

Sure, Kenma had admitted to liking Hinata back then, but that was forever ago! The chances of Kenma  _ still _ liking him weren’t great, and Hinata wasn’t about to lose Kenma for a second time.

“Well your problem last time was that you didn’t communicate, right?” Kageyama says. “So you should talk to him this time.” 

Hinata hates Kageyama for being captain reason here, but he also kind of really loves him, because without his wise words Hinata would probably go full dumbass and make the same mistakes as last time.

“You’re right,” Hinata says.

“I know,” Kageyama says back, and Hinata swears he can hear the smirk in Kageyama’s voice.

When Saturday rolls around, Hinata is an endless ball of energy—so much so that his teammates point it out.

“What’s got you bouncing off the walls today?” Atsumu asks after practice, grinning in amusement. 

“I’m seeing a friend!” Hinata replies, rushing to get changed. 

“Just a friend?” Bokuto asks, joining the conversation.

Hinata feels heat rise to his cheeks, but he doesn’t even care, because he’s about to see Kenma and everything else can be damned. 

“I’m seeing Kenma,” Hinata says, and Bokuto’s eyebrows rise in excitement.

“Kenma!” He hoots, and then his face falls slightly. “Wait—it’s been awhile since you guys have seen each other, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Hinata says, embarrassed suddenly. Bokuto and Kuroo were close, so surely Bokuto knew  _ something _ about their situation. “But I ran into him the other day and we’ve been talking again!”

Bokuto smiles, wide and genuine. “That’s awesome, bro. I know Kenma really missed you.”

Hinata’s blush deepens as he averts his gaze to his gym bag. “Yeah, I missed him, too.”

When Hinata arrives at Kenma’s place, he’s greeted by Kuroo opening the door and yelling “SHRIMPY!” with his arms wide open. Hinata falls into Kuroo’s hug, letting the taller man squeeze to his heart’s content until finally Kenma interrupts.

“Kuro, leave him alone.”

“Don’t interrupt our heartfelt reunion,” Kuroo says, but he releases Hinata anyway. 

Kenma grabs Hinata’s hand. “I’m taking him away now,” Kenma tells Kuroo, pulling Hinata along, who’s heart is working double time trying to stay calm about the fact that Kenma  _ is holding his hand.  _

“Sorry about Kuroo,” Kenma says once he’s dragged into a room Hinata can only assume is Kenma’s. 

“Don’t be!” 

Kenma lets go of Hinata’s hand and Hinata focuses on taking in the room rather than the loss of contact. “This is so cool,” Hinata says, staring in awe at the computer set up Kenma’s got going. 

Kenma shrugs, like it’s no big deal. “I film most of my videos in here.” 

“Wow!” And as Hinata looks around, he realizes he does recognize the room from Kenma’s videos—which he’s seen—because he’s watched every single one shortly after being posted, even though they weren’t talking at the time.

“We should film something together sometime,” Kenma says casually, and Hinata lets out a quiet gasp.

“You’d really want to make a video with me?” 

Kenma smiles. “Of course. It’d be lots of fun with you.” He looks around the room and then tells Hinata, “I’ll be right back.”

Before Hinata gets the chance to respond Kenma’s out the door. Hinata uses that as an opportunity to

pull out his phone and text Kageyama.

**Hinata** → Kageyama:

_ IM DYING!!!!!!!! _

**Kageyama** → Hinata:

_ ok have fun  _

Right as Hinata starts to type out a response about how much of a bully Kageyama is, Kenma comes back into the room holding a fluffy white cat. 

“Bubbles!” Hinata exclaims, rushing to meet Kenma at the door. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Kenma asks, and Hinata’s response is an eager nod that leads to Kenma transferring the cat to Hinata’s arms. 

“I’m in love with her,” Hinata says, running a hand across her soft fur.

Kenma laughs, quiet and full of affection. “Can I take a picture?” He asks.

Hinata’s response is a bright, photo ready smile. 

“Cute,” Kenma murmurs, and if Hinata’s heart floats out of his chest and into the clouds he’s too busy admiring Kenma’s smile to notice. 

They spend the afternoon shoulder to shoulder on Kenma’s bed playing Animal Crossing, Bubbles curled up at the end of the bed with them. Hinata only takes, like, 50 photos, which Hinata counts as a testament to his self control, because he could have easily taken 500. 

Naturally, he sends them all to Kageyama with updates on his impending doom, all different variations of  _ “KENMA IS CUTE AND I’M DYING.”  _ Kageyama, that bastard, just tells Hinata he’ll leave flowers at his grave. 

It’s around 5PM when Kenma asks, “Do you want to see a movie? There’s an interesting horror movie that plays in an hour.”

Hinata doesn’t miss the way Kenma knows when the movie’s playing, like he’d thought about it beforehand, and now he’s asking! Kenma wants to keep hanging out! Kenma wants to see a movie with him! 

Hinata tells his brain not to go into overdrive and, as nonchalantly as he can manage, says, “Yeah, a movie sounds fun.”

The movie is  _ not _ fun. It’s all kinds of messed up and Hinata has to close his eyes through half of it but Kenma grabs his hand the third time he jumps in his seat so really, Hinata wouldn’t care if he had to close his eyes through  _ all _ of it. 

When they make their way out of the theater, Hinata shutters. “I’m gonna have nightmares, Kenma.”

Kenma laughs, but he looks at least slightly apologetic, and then his expression shifts and Hinata can feel something big coming. “Maybe you should stay over. For the nightmares…”

Hinata freezes, and Kenma freezes with him, gauging his reaction. “Kenma,” Hinata breaths, heart an uneven beat of nerves. “Is this a date?”

Kenma leans in the tiniest bit. “I hope so,” he says, and Hinata finds himself leaning in, too.

_ “Oh,”  _ Hinata whispers, and then the gap between them is disappearing and  _ they’re kissing.  _ They’re kissing! They’re kissing and they’re on a date and—

_ And it starts to rain— _

And this time, Hinata’s not crying. He’s the furthest thing from it. 

He’s wearing the biggest smile as they pull apart, and when Kenma’s hands find his, he squeezes tight and says, “I promise I won’t disappear this time.”

++

**Hinata** → Kageyama:

_ WE KISSED!!!!!! IN THE RAIN!!!!!!!! _

**Hinata** → Kageyama:

_ AND NOW I’M STAYING THE NIGHT AT HIS PLACE AND I DIDN’T BRING A CHANGE OF CLOTHES SO I’M WEARING HIS PAJAMAS _

**Kageyama** → Hinata:

_ I’ll make a speech at your funeral  _


End file.
